


Insomnia

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hahahahahaha, headcanon heavy, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "The stars keep you up at night?"Kaede and Saihara, before everything went to hell.[WRITTEN BEFORE THE RELEASE OF NDRV3]





	

**Author's Note:**

> "but vee we don't know anything about ndrv3-"
> 
> listen. listen please.

For the lack of a better word, Kaede was intriguing. 

Saihara saw her around often. She worked in the music shop near his headquarters, and according to local gossip, she was a rather well renowned pianist. He didn't pay much attention to the musical world, but it was something to admire.

Not many could get so far in the musical industry, especially at her young age.

He'd heard that she was the same age as him, something that surprised Saihara initially. But as he passed by the little music store more and more, it became a more reasonable thought.

Kaede would wave to him, when he walked past in the mornings and evenings. Once, they'd stopped for a quick conversation, but they hadn't spoken since. Saihara liked Kaede, or at least, he liked the idea of her. After all, he didn't know very much about her.

Still, she intrigued him. Saihara wanted to get to know her, but he was a busy person, and time was at a premium.

 _One day,_ he promised himself,  _One day, we'll talk._

-

Late summer was an exhausting time of year. It was well past eleven PM when Saihara made his way home. The normally bustling streets were dead quiet, something that he liked. The moonlit pavement shone gloriously as his shadow cut through it.

Kaede was sitting outside the music shop, holding her knees up to her chest, as she looked upwards.

Saihara frowned, "Akamatsu-san?"

She turned to him, surprised, "Oh, hi! What're you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Saihara replied.

"Asked you first."

Saihara sighed, "Going home. It's late and I still have things to do tonight. Shouldn't you be at home?"

Kaede pointed upwards, "I live here, actually, My family owns the shop, and our house is just above our heads."

Saihara nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. But in that case, why are you out here?"

Kaede bit her lip, then said, "I... I can't sleep. I never can, not when the stars are out."

Saihara tilted his neck, and looked at the brilliant light above, "The stars keep you up at night?"

"Yeah," Kaede admitted, "I can't help but to watch them, see every single detail in them."

Saihara sat down next to her, "Hm... What do you see tonight?"

Kaede pointed up at a group, "That's  _Pavo_ , the Peacock. It... looks better in September."

Saihara couldn't discern anything special about the clump of stars, but nodded, "Ah. I think I see."

Kaede grinned, "I'm glad! I love the stars, they're so gorgeous. I... I wish more people could appreciate them."

Saihara briefly wondered if the concept of an astronomer would blow her mind.

She whispered, "They're so... beautiful."

Saihara smiled lightly, "Can you show me another one? I'm afraid I don't know very much about the stars."

"Don't you have to head home?" Kaede asked, concern blossoming in her voice.

He shrugged, and leaned his head back. For a second, his fingers brushed her hand, and his heart lurched.

"I can stay a while longer."

**Author's Note:**

> can you see pavo from japan
> 
> i have no idea but it does look best in september at 9pm
> 
> also why is kaede kind of a star nerd?? it's cause she's best friends with kaito sorry i don't make the rules


End file.
